Tempest
by Nightwish26
Summary: Haunted by my past...can't live for the future. All that's left for me is my here and now...I need you. Save me from the monster within...[SS][NH][NT][IS]
1. Epilogue

* * *

**Tempest**

-

-

-

**Epilogue**

-

-

-

_Rain...light, feathery touches on her skin...prickling, slipping down her arms and dripping off her fingers. Shoulder length hair stuck to her face and neck; soft, smooth.  
_

_Tears mixed with the rain, emerald green eyes stared off into the distance. Thunder roared overhead, lightning illuminating her shaking figure._

_ Shaky fingers reached out.  
_

_...closer.  
_

_...closer.  
_

_...why was he always so far away?  
_

_This is not happening- her thoughts were chaos in her mind, raging-  
_

Why did you-_ A gasp...a determined intake of breath...lungs screaming out-  
_

Why did you leave-_ a shudder, cold wind...cold- so cold-  
_

-me?_  
_

_Her lips moved, mouthing her thoughts. Her voice hoarse...painful -dry.  
_

_Heart beat, erratic, thumping against her bosom, so loud - so painfully loud- she wished it to stop.  
_

_Fingers curled, grabbing hold of the material, dark, soaked.  
_

_Her knees scraped on the ground as she moved closer...and closer, yet he only seemed to go farther and farther away.  
_

_Pain shot through her legs, though she felt none...There was nothing but a dull ache in the hollow of her chest.  
numbing all else. She pressed against the solidity that is in front of her. She pressed and shook. Her voice too hoarse to be heard. She felt them.She felt their eyes boring into her back.  
_

_She felt their pity when she managed to utter one word.  
_

_His name.  
_

_Someone shouted her name as she started shaking him roughly- desperately- muttering his name. A mantra.  
_

_-Emotions flying, tears dripping, fingers clutching, heart aching-  
_

_Brushing the ebony locks away from his eyes, her eyes scanned his face -begging- for a sign. His face was cleaned by the rain, not a single  
sign of blood. Pale -too pale-Her name again. Who was that? Can't they see she was busy? She wanted to be left alone.  
_

_Arms grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back. She fought, clutched, pulled, bit, scratched, kicked, anything to get them off of her. Who were they? What did they want? Couldn't they see that she was in pain. They were hurting her! He was hurting her, didn't he see? Didn't he care!  
_

_Stop it!  
_

_Her voice was drowned in the thunder. It hurts-  
_

_Who was he? Why did it hurt to see him like this?  
_

_Wind slapped her face, chilling, as cold -heartless- as him-  
_

_Her tears sped down her cheeks as she was pulled away from him. No! I have to go back to him! I have to be there when he wakes up-  
_

_-Sakura-  
_

_-I have to be the first person he sees-  
_

_Hysterical.  
_

_-Sakura, he's not waking up!  
_

_A mantra- his name-  
_

_-Sa-Sasuke-  
_

_-Sakura-  
_

_Thunder-  
_

_-Sasuke-kun!  
_

_Wind-  
_

_-Sakura-  
_

_Lightning-  
_

_-he's dead-  
_

**Tempest.**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Tempest**

-

-

-

**Chapter One**

-

-

-

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

-

-

-

* * *

_Fare thee well, little broken heart _

_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

* * *

A smile graced his lips as he ran towards his father. His eyes bright, filled with happiness as he clutched the paper tightly in his hands. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He ignored the looks he was getting from the men and women that he ran past. He heard them chuckle. 

"There's young Mr. Uchiha." He heard one of the women say.

"He is so adorable." Another woman. A blush appeared on his face as a wider grin adorned his face.

He stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button up. He watched as the numbers came slowly down.

...23.

...22.

...21.

With an irritated sigh, he turned around and headed for the stairs. Twenty five floors...that's how far he had to go to get to his father.

He was panting, red faced, but he was determined to reach his father. Ignoring the soreness of his legs, he ran on.

Half an hour later, he reached his destination. He stared at the door with a big '25' written on it. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He shifted his backpack a bit on his back and smoothed out the paper in his hand. He stared at it for a while before smiling again. He turned the doorknob and pulled it open with an effort. He turned the corner and found the large double doors just ahead of him with the words 'Uchiha Fugaku' on it.

Sasuke's heart beat faster with anticipation. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He knocked three times before pushing the door open.

"Otou-san!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the large room. His father raised his eyebrow at his son, but couldn't help but smile at his face. The boy failed to notice the table filled with men and women in suits staring at him as he ran to his father's side. "Otou-san, otou-san! Look, it's my report card! Look!" The boy couldn't help but jump with excitement.

The men and women around the table watched as their corporate leader read over his son's report card with stoic eyes. When he was done, Uchiha Fugaku looked down at his son for a few seconds before closing his eyes and handing him back the report card.

"You interrupted my meeting for this, Sasuke?" His voice was stern and his eyes cold. Sasuke's smile faltered a bit.

He bowed his head and turned to the men and women watching him. "G-gomen..." He muttered quietly. A couple of 'aw's and 'how cute' passed around the table. Sasuke blushed again as he turned to his father. The man sighed and put the report card down on the table in front of him before looking down at his son.

"Go home, Sasuke." He said, not too coldly. Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he bowed his head and walked out of the room quietly. As soon as the door shut quietly, all eyes turned to the elder Uchiha. The man nodded at them to continue the meeting. Another man stood up and pulled out a chart, explaining how buying more stocks would get their company more money. Fugaku did not listen. He was reading over the report card again. As his eyes landed on his son's letter grades, he couldn't help but let his pride swell a bit.

_All A's. _He thought_...He is my son indeed..._

* * *

Sasuke closed the front door of his house quietly as he entered. He took off his shoes mechanically and entered, taking off his bag before walking into the kitchen where he heard his mother's voice. 

"Sasuke?" Her voice, like a melody, brought warmth to his heart.

"Hai? Okaa-san?" He said, sitting down on one of the chairs. She turned around and smiled at him warmly.

"How was your last day of school?" She asked, kissing his forehead. "It's not the last day, okaa-san!" He whined, pouting as she patted his head.

"Tomorrow's the last day!"

"Oh, yes, that's right." She said as a maid walked in and continued cleaning when his mother picked him up and took him to the family room. "So, tell me about it...How are your scores?" Her eyes brightened when she thought about her intelligent son. Just like his older brother.

"..." Sasuke's eyes fell to the floor and he pouted.

"What's the matter?" She brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Father...did not like them..." He muttered. She smiled and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh?" She whispered. "What did he say?" Sasuke shook his head and snuggled into her warmth. The front door opened again and an eleven year old boy walked in. He walked towards them and bent over as Mikoto planted a kiss on his cheek also. He placed his bag on the couch next to him as he sat next to her.

"What's the matter with Sasuke?" He asked her, looking at his younger brother.

"Nothing." She said, winking. "How was your day, Itachi?" He shrugged. "Report card?" He grunted and pulled out the folded up paper from his pocket. Handing it over to her, he motioned for Sasuke to follow him as he stood up and walked out. With a last kiss to his mother, Sasuke jumped off her lap and followed his older brother up the stairs and into his room.

"What is it, nii-san?" He said, jumping on Itachi's bed. The older boy smirked and walked over to his desk. He picked up a bag and handed it to Sasuke. The younger boy looked from the bag to Itachi and back. "What's this for?"

Itachi shrugged and smirked as he watched his brother's face brighten as he opened his gift. Sasuke pulled out a toy sports car, silver in color and perfectly sculpted. Not a single scratch was on it.

"You fixed it! You fixed it!!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped off the bed and jumped around the room. "I thought it was gone when mother threw it away last month! I can't believe you fixed it!!" Itachi walked over to his brother and knelt down to his eye level.

"Aa, I did and you need to take better care of it." He scolded lightly. Sasuke nodded. "You can't just leave your possessions lying around everywhere, they'll get lost or broken."

"Hai!" With a last hug, Sasuke ran out the room shouting the good news to his mother. Itachi watched him run off and couldn't help but smile a bit. He clenched his fists.

_Why did things have to be this way? _

_Why did it have to be this way?!_

* * *

Sasuke chatted with Mikoto about his school day while Fugaku and Itachi listened in absentmindedly. When they finished dinner, Fugaku gave Itachi a look that said 'take your brother and go'. Itachi nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand, muttering something about them going to play with that toy car of his. Mikoto picked up the dishes and commenced washing them. 

"What is it?" She asked quietly as she walked over and sat across from him. Fugaku pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She read it and her eyes widened in horror. "Now?!" She whispered, clutching the paper.

"Tomorrow..." He nodded, closing his eyes. He moved to stand up when she grabbed his hands, eyes pleading. "Don't go..." She whispered.

"...Can't you send someone else?"

"I'm the head of the Uchiha family." He muttered, returning her grip. "It must be me..." With that, he left her standing there, shaking. Her eyes widened and she ripped the paper into shreds and a few sobs racked her body.

Itachi clenched his fists against the wall.

_Why did it have to be this way?_

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find his father gone. He searched the house for his mother. Clutching his car tightly to his chest, he stared at her as she sobbed in the corner of her room, clutching his father's clothes. His heart beat erratically as he turned around from the sight and searched for his brother. 

He found him in the kitchen, frying some eggs and bacon for them. Itachi wasn't much of a cook, but it was better than nothing.

"N-Nii-san?" Sasuke's voice was soft, scared- Itachi's eyes flashed- pathetic.

"Hn?" He set a plate for himself and Sasuke.

"Where-where is otou-san?" Sasuke asked as he put the bacon in his mouth and began to chew. Itachi studied him for a few seconds before answering.

"He went away"

"Away? Where?" Sasuke asked again, curiosity getting the best of him. "Will we see him soon?" Itachi looked back up at him before choosing his words carefully.

"Aa. We'll see him...eventually." He replied. Sasuke nodded, smiling.

"Why is okaa-san crying?" He asked again. Before Itachi could answer him, Mikoto walked into the kitchen. She silently began gathering their lunches together. When they finished eating, she gave them each a kiss on the forehead like she does every morning and with a -forced- smile, she bade them good bye.

_Their last day of school-  
_

_-their first day of hell-_

* * *

It was only three months later that Sasuke saw his father. 

It was a bloody reuinion-

-a deathly reunion-

Sasuke was walking home from the store happily carrying a bag of candy, humming a tune known only to him. As he neared his house, he saw the front gate broken through and couldn't help but gulp as an ache in his stomach told him to turn away.

He ignored it and ran inside, shouting for his mother and brother. He saw a trail of red stuff leading from the bushes in their garden into the house. He followed it and pushed the open door. He vaguely remembered closing it behind him.

He called for his brother. He took a step up the stairs when suddenly, a heart stopping scream echoed in the house. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he froze in that spot. "O-ok-kaa-san?" He whispered, looking around.

A slightly more male scream was heard. "Itachi nii-san!" Sasuke whispered, heart beating faster. He clutched the bag closer to his heart as he willed himself to take another step.

"No! Itachi!" His mother's voice reached his ears. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and shouted at himself. Move!

His steps were quick and quiet, his breathing hard, his eyes wide with fear. He ran to Itachi's room first, then his own. There was no one there. He heard another scream of pain and turned around. The door to his parents' room was slightly ajar. He eased towards it and opened the door slowly. "Okaa-san?" He whispered, entering. The sight before him made his heart stop.

Blood...blood was everywhere.

Itachi lay halfway off the bed, cuts and bruises adorned his body, blood dripping from his arm, which looked slightly crooked. His mother was on the ground, on her knees, looking hysterical. Cuts covered her body also, her hair was covered in blood. A body lay just a few feet away from her, though he couldn't tell who it was. There was another man standing right in front of his mother. He was wearing a dark cloak. Sasuke could not make out who he was in the darkness of the room.

"Sasuke!" His mother shouted, terrified. "Sasuke get out of here!" Sasuke recoiled and took a step back. The man's dark orange eyes landed on him.

"Ah...so this is the youngest Uchiha..." Sasuke seemed to hear him in his mind, not with his ears.

"Okaa-san, what happened?" He whispered, looking at the man. "Who is he? What happened to Itachi nii-san?"

"Sasuke, get out now!!" Mikoto shouted urgently, grabbing onto the man's leg. "I'll hold him, go on, run!!"

Sasuke heard the man chuckle and couldn't help but shiver. He made eye contact with the man and stood frozen at the spot.

"Oh, no. He won't be going anywhere..." The man moved to get closer to Sasuke when Mikoto grabbed on tighter on his leg. He let out another chuckle before he turned around and kicked her in the side. She let out another scream before falling, clutching her side. The man turned to Sasuke. "Tell me..., Sasuke..." Sasuke let out an involuntary shiver. "...Did you miss your otou-san?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Where is otou-san?!" He shouted angrily. The man glared at him before walking towards him. Before Sasuke could back away to run, the man grabbed him by the throat and held him up. Sasuke struggled and fought for breath. "You're pathetic..." The man hissed and threw him across the room.

Sasuke landed with a splat. He tried to sit up when his hands slipped on something sticky. He looked down and his eyes widened.

Blood.

Blood.

**Blood!**

He let out a terrified scream as he tried to back away from the blood. He froze when he felt something solid pressing against his back. He turned around shakily and gasped when he spotted what it was. The man's chilling chuckle echoed in his ears as his words sunk in. "Say hi to daddy, little Sasuke!"

A scream.

A bloody reuinion.

**Tempest.**

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clear things up, last chapter was the epilogue. This chapter along with the next few chapters will be introducing the characters and explaining about their pasts. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. 


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Tempest**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Two**

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**Don't know what's going on**_

_**Don't know what went wrong**_

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!!**_

"_Quick! I need an IV! – We're losing her -!" _

"_-Doctor! What the hell is going on?!" A desperate voice…_

"_Who are -?!"_

"_I'm her husband! I'm the father, dammit!" _

"_Somebody get this guy out of here!" The doctor shouted as the nurses placed slightly unconscious woman on the bed. "We don't need any more people in this room."_

"_Wait! No!" He pushed away the male nurses trying to pull him out of the room. "I have to be here for her! I have to see her!" _

"_Don't worry, sir, we will inform you when she wakes up…" A nurse said to him right before she shut the ER room door in his face. His hand flew to his messy blond spikes and his fierce blue eyes glared at the ground. He turned around and took a few steps forwards, before turning back around and walking past the door. _

_He continued this motion until he was pacing back and forth in long, swift strides. He stopped and looked up at the small window on the very top of the door. He could see heads moving back and forth, some running, some walking. He heard voices and machines beeping uncontrollably. _

_Something in his gut clenched tightly and he couldn't push away the bad feeling that was overwhelming him. _

_After what seemed like days of him standing there, the door opened and his head snapped up in shock. He was about to ram through the door, but a woman stepped out. He was vaguely aware of a baby's cries coming from the room as the shadows stilled. _

_The woman looked up at him with a pitiful expression, filled with sorrow and…pity._

"_No…"His voice cracked from the lack of use. "…No…" _

"_I'm sorry-" He wouldn't let her finish. He grabbed her shoulder with his right hand and shoved her away from the door. He didn't see the tears slipping down the woman's eyes, nor did he hear her strangled cry of pain. _

_All he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart, the cries of his newborn son, and the machines' quiet that signaled the end of his love's life. _

_All he saw was blinding white light…and a white sheet that was slowly pulled up over the woman's pale face. _

_He was at her side in a moment's notice, kneeling beside the bed. He tore away the white sheet and stared at her peaceful expression. His shaky hands reached forward and clutched at her own. He pulled her hand closer to him and kissed it, over and over, whispering how much he loved her, how much he needed her with him. Whispering sweet nothings that would never reach her ears, nor her heart. _

_When the doctor put a clean, disinfected hand on his shoulder, realization hit him hard. She was gone- and she was never coming back. His mind finally came back to reality. His eyes landed on his love's face one last time as they, once again, pulled the sheets over her cold, lifeless body. _

_No tears came._

_Nothing…_

_He looked down at his son, who was placed gently in his arms. A nurse stood in front of him, holding a birth certificate. She was speaking, but he heard nothing. She shook his arm gently, waking him up. _

_His lifeless eyes stared down at her questioningly. _

"_Sir…your son? What will you be naming him?" She asked in a soothing voice. He hated it. He hated how they were so nice and sweet. Didn't they understand that his fucking girlfriend just fucking died?! Yet, they were trying to cheer him up. Didn't they understand that he just wanted to jump off a cliff, into his own six feet under grave, joining her in the after life? _

_But he couldn't do that. No. He had to be there for his son…their son. _

_He stared down at the sleeping baby. Blond hair, that was evident. His eyes were closed; he could not make out what color they were. _

_The woman tapped her pen impatiently. _

"_Sir?"_

_He looked up at her. _

"_His name…" he started, surprised at how foreign his voice sounded. Just a few hours ago, he and his girlfriend were having the time of their lives, planning out a wedding, and thinking about their child. Now…they were in two different worlds, so far apart, but intertwined within this baby. _

"

* * *

"_Naruto Uzumaki…" the man walked down the street a few weeks later, holding his baby in his arms. He'd already bought everything needed for his boy, with a help of a friend, of course. _

_Ah, speak of the devil. _

"_Hana!" Said woman turned around and smiled. Yes, she was the nurse from the hospital, the one that opened the door to tell him the worst news of his life. He raised an arm and threw her a half- hearted smile. She nodded and walked over to him. _

_She did not take even two steps forward when a heavy coughing fit took over his body. He clenched his eyes and gripped his son tightly as he doubled over from the pain in his lungs. _

"_Are you okay?!" Hana shouted as she ran to him. She took Naruto away from his father and watched him as he coughed and coughed. _

_It all lasted about five minutes. The man wiped liquid from his lip and stared at his hand. _

_Red. _

_Blood._

* * *

_Five and a half years passed since that day and Naruto Uzumaki felt the absence of a very needed person in his life. _

_Now, as he walked to his kindergarten class all on his own, he couldn't help but stare at all the children walking with their parents to school. _

_He couldn't help but feel a bit lacking in that department. Sure, Kamiko-san took care of him. She gave him everything he needed and anything he ever asked for…but it was always over the phone. _

_He saw her maybe three times a month, if he was lucky. He could barely remember what she looked like. _

_Brown hair…or was it blond? He didn't know; she always changed it. He even remembered it looking a bit orange one time. _

_She loved him, though, he knew that for sure. She told him. She called him every night, right before his bed time, and told him so. If she didn't, he would not be able to go to sleep. He depended on her and he couldn't help but blame her a bit for his sadness…blame her for not being a permanent existence in his immediate life. _

_Sure she was on business all the time and that was to provide for him…but he would rather her be there with him on his first day of school, rather than hundreds of miles away in another country. _

"_Honey! Stand over here so I can take a picture of you with your daddy!" he heard a woman shout to her daughter. His blue eyes drifted to the little family. It consisted of a mother, father and their daughter. _

_How he wished he had a younger sibling to play with. _

_His eyes landed on the girl. She seemed to be as old as he was. She looked so happy as she grabbed her father's hand and clung to it. Her bright green eyes shone in the bright late summer day. Her unusually pink hair swayed in the breeze. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement of her first day. _

_Suddenly, Naruto felt his own cheeks flush as he continued to look at her. Only one thought crossed his mind that second and he couldn't help but voice it out. _

"_I like her! She's pretty!" _

_The girl's bright green eyes suddenly snapped to him and he couldn't help but grin at her. She smiled back before turning to her father and whispering something to him. The man looked up at Naruto and turned back to his daughter. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gates of the school, her mom trailing behind slowly. _

_The girl turned around and waved bye to Naruto before they disappeared inside the building. The boy stood there for a few more minutes before more and more people started to walk in the school. _

_He kicked a rock and turned around to follow the masses inside. _

_Another body bumped into his. He turned around to apologize when he found himself staring into the deepest shade of grey eyes. The boy was pale, his own age and kind looking. He was holding onto his mother's hand. Naruto couldn't help but look up at the woman with adoration. _

_She was everything he imagined his real mom to be like and he instantly fell in love with her. She gave him a bright smile and bent down to his level. _

"_Hello, there…" She said brightly. He blushed and bowed his head. _

"_H-hello…" His voice was soft as he glanced quickly from the woman to her son. _

"_Where are your parents?" She asked. "Are you lost?"_

"_No…they're not…here…" He muttered. _

"_Oh. I see. Is this your first day at school?" She asked again, pushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. He blushed at the contact and gave her a grin before nodding enthusiastically. _

_She let out a melodic laugh before motioning for her son to come closer. _

"_This is my son's first day too! Why don't you guys be friends?!" She whispered, as though it was a secret. Naruto's eyes widened. Friends?! Really?_

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, scratching his head while grinning cutely. _

"_I'm…Sasuke…" the boy with dark hair said, nodding. _

"_My name is Mikoto Uchiha…" the woman said smiling. "Why don't we all go in now? It looks like everyone else is already inside!" Sasuke nodded, grabbing his mother's hand and leading her away. Naruto trailed behind a bit, eyeing the woman's hand holding her son. _

_Suddenly, she whispered something to her son and he nodded, looking back at Naruto, who blushed. The woman turned around and held out her hand to him. _

"_Come on, Naruto-kun! Let's get you to class!" she said. He smiled as his heart beat faster. He ran to her and held her hand tightly, blushing as she laughed. _

_Suddenly, a thought came to his mind, while walking with the woman and her son. He suddenly felt like he belonged somewhere, like he had an actual family. He felt as though he has a brother and a mother to call his own, though he just met them. They accepted him and helped him in his time of need. _

_Then he promised himself and them silently. He will never let anything happen to them. The bonds that he made with them, he will cherish forever…until the end of his days. _

_As soon as they got to class, their teacher, Iruka, told them to find seats. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the class, looking for empty seats. _

_Someone in particular caught Naruto's attention. Sitting all the way in the front, a bit to the side of them, was the girl he saw outside. She was sitting with two other girls, a blond and one with black hair. They were talking softly when the girl looked up at them. _

_Her eyes held him for a second before turning slightly to his companion, who was walking towards an empty table. Her eyes followed him before she let out a small giggle and blushed, looking away. _

_A sudden jealousy sprang inside of Naruto and he couldn't help but glare at Sasuke as he sat next to him. Sasuke looked at him questioningly and Naruto couldn't help but grin at him. _

* * *

_The three of them got closer and closer over the course of two years that they've been together. Sakura, as the girl was called, became especially close to Naruto because she told him everything, especially about her crush on Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke competed and played like brothers, they truly cared for each other. _

_Everything was going great for Naruto. He had the mother he always wanted, the brother and rival he's wanted and the girl of his dreams. _

_Until one day, everything changed. It was the beginning of their first year in elementary school; they were all seven years old. They met each other in front of the school, where Sasuke's mother would usually take them all in. Sakura's parents never bring her to school anymore and she never brings them up. _

_But this year was different. Naruto waited and waited in the beginning of school until the bell rang, but no one came. Brushing it off, he ran to class. _

_When he got there, he was surprised to find Sasuke sitting all the way in the back of the room in the corner, staring out of the window, looking as mean as ever. His eyes traveled the class and landed on Sakura, who was sitting a few rows in front of Sasuke, also staring out the window. _

_He ran to her first and shouted a good morning. She smiled slightly and replied to him, though not as enthusiastically. _

_Naruto asked her why she was not sitting next to Sasuke, but she only blushed and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes glancing quickly at the blond girl on the other side of the class room…Ino. _

_Naruto shrugged it off and ran to Sasuke before sitting in front of him. The dark haired boy did not even look up at him nor did he acknowledge him in any way. _

"_Sasuke? Are you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He turned around too soon to see the hate-filled glare Sasuke sent him. The teacher walked in…and class started._

_Nothing much happened for the next few years of Naruto's life. Hana dropped in and out every once in a while to check up on him. _

_He and Sasuke did not get along as well as they used to, but they were still best friends. Ever since the tragedy that Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had to go through, Naruto has been there for the younger Uchiha. They've gotten closer since then. _

_Naruto remembered that at Mikoto Uchiha, his second mother's, funeral, _he_ was the one that cried, not Sasuke. _

_But that was only one of the many series of events that made life hard for Naruto._

_Something else very tragic happened that also made him cry._

* * *

Shadows flew around everywhere… 

People laughing…pointing…_accusing_…

-No! Stop! Don't-

Accusing!

-look at me! I didn't do-

Hate.

-anything! It wasn't my fault!-

_Naruto…_

-Hana?-

_Naruto, dear…_

-Hana-san! Liste-

_…you've been a bad boy…_

-n to me! I had a bad dream an-

_…that's no way to treat your parents…_

-d…what?-

_…you shouldn't do that to your parents-_

-do…what?-

_…you…_

-no-

_…killed…_

-No!-

…_them!!_

-_No!!_-

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Did not turn out as I planned, but that is the introduction to Naruto Uzumaki. Next chapter is Sakura Haruno! And then we will begin the story in the Present._


	4. Haruno Sakura

**Tempest**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Three **

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**I feel so much better **_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

_**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**_

She'd caught him staring at her. Naruto Uzumaki. The class clown, but a very good friend of hers. She knew he liked her. Everyone knew he liked her. But…she didn't like him. She liked his best friend.

She liked Sasuke.

They've been in the same class for over four years, now. The three of them along with Ino, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. They've been in the exact same class for the past four years.

Sakura was one of the very few people, which included Ino and Naruto, that actually enjoyed coming to school. School was a haven for her, a place where she could be with people that enjoy her company and where she could be herself.

A place…where she could be safe…

A place far away from home.

It all started two years earlier. It was the first day of her second grade class. Sakura was running home, happy that she's been, once again, in the same class with her two best friends.

Her eyes were bright, as she ran home, and her short pink hair blew prettily behind her.

She waited and waited for her mother to pick her up, but she never came. Sakura decided to run home when she found herself alone in the school.

She didn't mind. She liked walking home alone. It made her feel older, more responsible. After all, Naruto and Sasuke did it all the time, so…why couldn't she?

She sped up when she saw her house. Pushing the front gate shut behind her, she ran towards the front door. She knocked and knocked over again.

"They must be sleeping!" She whispered to herself excitedly. Oh, they'll be so proud to find her home all by herself.

She remembered what her mom told her about what to do when the door's locked. The rosette-haired girl hummed to herself as she stepped on a rock just under the window and pulled herself up on the window sill and looked inside the house.

Her eyes widened and she froze. The house was a mess, the living room was scattered with broken glass and pots, flowers were everywhere, pillows were half ripped. The curtains were hanging halfway off the wall. The couch was flipped over and the TV was face down on the ground.

Her green eyes continued to look around the room until they landed on a body laying hunched over on the floor, shaking.

Sakura gasped as she recognized her mother's dark pink hair. What happened?

Her eyes snapped to the right as she heard another voice inside the house. A familiar figure came into her view as she let out a sigh of relief. Her father is going to fix everything. He's going to help her mother and get the house fixed up.

Sakura was about to grab the keys and jump down the window sill when a scream of pain made her blood chill and her body freeze. Her eyes snapped wide open at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Her father raised his leg and another pain-filled scream was torn from her mother's throat. Her father kicked and kicked and her mother kept screaming.

The more she screamed the more he kicked.

Suddenly, he kicked her so violently, she slammed into the wall and hit the back of her head on a table. Her body slid a bit down the wall and fell limp on the ground.

Her father stood there, panting, glaring down at her mother's limp body. After a while, he clutched his head and walked up the stairs, as though nothing happened.

Sakura jumped off the window sill and turned away from the house. She ran out of the gates quietly, slowly closing them after her, and headed to her one true safe spot. The lake.

The beatings, as Sakura soon came to find out, were a daily routine. They would barely talk in the morning when she woke up. Her mother would wear baggy clothes to hide her bruises and cuts and she would leave her hair down to cover those on her neck and face.

She would smile and greet her like every morning before giving her her lunch. Then they would leave without a word of goodbye to her father, who was still sleeping in the room. Her mother would drop her off in school in their little Ford Focus and tell her to be careful, have fun and wait for her after school, promising that she would come pick her up.

Sakura would smile and nod before turning away.

She didn't like her mother telling her this, because her mother would always lie.

After all, it was a daily routine. She knew it. It was a part of her life.

It's been two years now and nothing has changed. She realized one day, though, that her father beat her mother because of his excessive drinking.

He would come home late at night, drunk, and sit down in front of the TV. He would call out her mother's name, and the woman would hesitantly come over to him with his dinner. On good days, he would eat, then he would yell at her and pass out.

On bad days, he would do no such thing.

Sakura remembered an incident not too long ago, an incident that scarred her for life. She blamed herself. If she hadn't been in his way when he came home, her mother wouldn't have gone through that beating…that abuse.

It was a Friday night and Sakura was happily heading to her room, eating an apple. As soon as she walked past the front door and started to head up the stairs, the door burst open and her father walked in. He had a dazed look in his eyes as he walked over to her, muttering her mother's name.

Her heart beat faster and faster. Where was her mom? What was she supposed to do.

"H-hai, f-father?" She whispered.

"Father?" He slurred. "I aint yo daddih…" He muttered a few words to himself before reaching forwards to her. She let out a scream and tried to pull away, but he was too quick for her.

"Where's mommy?" He muttered, licking her cheek. She let out another scream as his grip on her arm tightened tenfold.

"S-stop! It hurts!" She shouted, punching his arm.

"Oh, come on baby…" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with disgust. This didn't feel right. "…you always liked this before."

He was about to take off her shirt when her mother's voice stopped him.

"Let her go!" She shouted, running at them. She yanked her daughter away and pushed her up the stairs. "Go to your room and lock the door!" She shouted, pushing her farther up. Sakura stared down at her, tears in her eyes. Her father regained his balance and grabbed her mother's hair. The panic in her mother's dark green eyes made her run as fast as she could, and hide in her room.

She left the door cracked just a bit so she was able to see what was going on. She heard her mother's screams of protest as her father carried her on his shoulder into the room. She caught her mother's eyes and fear bubbled inside of her when she saw the tears streaming down her mother's face.

She couldn't sleep that night as she listened to her mother's screams of pain and her father's curses. She heard thumping the whole night and things being broken.

Nightmares plagued her mind the whole night and she kept thinking of how she was ever going to face her father again. Could she even call him that anymore?

Morning came sooner than she thought. Today was Saturday and she was meeting Ino at the flower shop. But could she really leave her mother alone with that man?

After going through her morning routine, she peaked in her parents' room, only to find her father laying spread eagle on the bed, the sheets covering his lower body. She felt an unpleasant shiver run down her spine as she closed the door noiselessly.

As she made her way downstairs, she smelt the smell of bacon and eggs, her favorite. Her mother was up already? Did she get any sleep?

Again, her mother's clothes were baggy, and her hair down. She did not even bother to give Sakura a smile today as she put her breakfast on the table.

"Are…you going to go to Ino's today?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit. Sakura nibbled on her turkey bacon, and shook her head no. Her mom's eyes widened a fraction as she asked why.

Sakura contemplated her answer. She wasn't supposed to have seen anything and she was going to act like she didn't.

"…I wanted…to spend the day with you…" She said, looking up at her mom with bright green eyes, pleading her to say yes. "…unless you have to work of course."

Tears filled her mother's eyes, but she turned away before Sakura saw them fall. The woman wiped them away hurriedly and smiled at her fullheartedly.

"I'd love that, Sakura!"

It was only a few months after that…that Sakura realized her whole world was about to change. Her father had another fit and this time, her mother wasn't around to protect her.

Her whole body felt like one big bruise as she tried to run from her dad…He grabbed her left leg and pulled her down the stairs. She screamed and kicked him in the face. He cursed and let go.

She got her footing back quickly and ran towards her room, which was down the hall on the top floor.

She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it, before turning around and inching away from it. She heard her father begging her to open the door for him. She replied with a no.

"Sakura, honey, I'm sorry. Daddy was just trying to show you how much he loves you…" His voice was sadistic and cold. Disgusting. "…Daddy just wanted to give you…his lollipop." She heard him chuckle and she couldn't help but bite her lip to keep from throwing up. She didn't understand what he was talking about, but the way he said it…it just sounded wrong.

"Open the door, Sakura…" He sounded pissed as he kicked the door repeatedly.

"No!"

"Sakura-!"

"No! I hate you! I hate you, you're not my father!!"

The very next day, her mother woke her up at around six in the morning. How she got in the room, Sakura never found out. But as they grabbed as many clothes as they could and put them in the suitcases, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness.

They were leaving…

And she didn't even say good bye to Sasuke and Naruto…

She was leaving everything she ever knew behind.

Now, as she sat in the passenger seat in her mom's Ford Focus, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

Why me?

She never thought she'd return to Konoha. But she did. Six years later.

After her mother-

_I love you, Sakura…_

-the one person that ever cared for her-

_Take care of yourself, baby…_

-the person that gave her life protecting her-

_I'll always be there with you…_

-her biological father's girlfriend-

_Don't ever give up…_

-Ayana Haruno-

"_Mother!!"_

**Tempest.**

_**A/N: **__Ew. That was the gayest chapter I have ever written. But review anyways. This story doesn't seem to be winning much favor these days…thanks. Next chapter will be in PRESENT form. Meaning, when the actual story is taking place, not these history lessons…okay? So…get ready for that!_


	5. Beginning of School

**Tempest**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Four**

_**Back to School**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Everything's feeling unclear**_

_**I wish it was raining**_

_**Cause I hate every beautiful day**_

Shouts.

Screams.

Cries of joy.

People everywhere.

Jumping…

Excitement…

Adrenaline…

"_**Something's got to change again,**_

_**I'm losing, my inspiration's gone…"**_

Angelic voice…

Girls screamed…

Guitar, drums…base…

_**Feeling-**_

"_**Seeing through some different eyes,**_

_**I can't find, my medication's spilled…"**_

Onyx eyes glanced around, fingers pressing down on strings, guitar letting out vibrations of sound.

Girls screamed as he flicked his black, glossy hair out of his eyes.

"_**I can feel a change, I can feel, can you feel it…?**_

_**I see it on the street, watching heat, from the pavement–**_

_**Cause I'm here, ready to take it all**_

_**Here, everything's feeling, unclear**_

_**I wish it was raining-**_

_**Cause I hate every beautiful day…"**_

Onyx grey met with cerulean blue. A grin.

His throat was vibrating as his voice rose and lowered to hit each not correctly. Fingers moving up and down the guitar.

Four voices sang a chord.

Girls screamed.

Boys hooted.

Lights flashed.

Drums beat.

Chanting…

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!!" _

The final chord of the song.

"**Cause I hate every beautiful day;**

_**Hate every beautiful day!!"**_

"Good job guys!" They walked backstage, the sound of the crowd shouting 'encore' filled their ears.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" The blond shouted, blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Shut it, Naruto…" Onyx eyes flashed with irritation. The blond growled and flicked his best friend off.

"Up yours, Sasuke!"

Neji and Shino walked right past them without a word. Shikamaru, sighing out or annoyance at being ignored, fallowed them out and into their dressing room.

Kiba was the last one to come off stage, being the only one that loved fame to an extreme level, he stayed on stage and let his fans cheer for him as he played them a guitar solo.

"Whoo! That was awesome!!" he shouted. Naruto glared at him and punched him on the head.

"Shut it!" he snapped. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as the two started bickering.

_Another concert done…_

…_another disappointment…_

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **17

**Height/Weight:** 6'2"/ 149lb.

**Occupation:** Lead Singer in 'Blood Serpent'

**High School Class: **Junior

**Family: **Deceased. Lives with older brother.

"Good job, everyone." Shikamaru said as he rested his head in his hands. Sure he was only the band manager, but he was the one that had to stress and get them concert nights…

"Did he show up?" Neji asked. Sasuke's eyes snapped to Shikamaru, waiting for his answer.

Could he have come?

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Sasuke for a few seconds before nodding. Sasuke's eyes widened just as the door opened. Sasuke stood up, shocked to find his older brother standing in the doorway, smirking at them.

"N-nii-san!" He muttered. "You…showed up…" Itachi walked in, smirking as he poked his younger brother's forehead lightly.

"Aa." He muttered, taking a seat as his two bodyguards stood outside the door, closing it behind them.

"Itachi-nii-san!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down like a little kid. "How did we do? Were we good? Did you like it?!" Itachi threw him an annoyed look, but Naruto was too hyped to notice.

"You…" Itachi paused as he thought of the right word to use. "…improved." The guys grinned to each other, knowing that Itachi meant.

"So…" Kiba was the one that spoke as he put his guitar away. "…When's our next gig, Shikamaru?"

Said person almost jumped in the air. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm?" He muttered. "…Not for a while. School's starting, remember?" They all groaned and started complaining.

Sasuke intertwined his fingers together in front of his face and glared at the ground. Itachi smirked and walked over to him.

Sasuke looked up at him questioningly.

"I thought you had a meeting today?" He said as his brother sat next to him. Itachi shrugged.

"Canceled it." He muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in the chair. "You sounded good." He said.

Sasuke nodded.

"We worked hard." He replied. There was a silence between them.

"I…brought someone with me today." Itachi said, looking up at the ceiling. "He should be getting here soon. He just had to find the men's room."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Itachi smirked at his brother's eagerness.

"Head of a record company…" He replied. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and all the talking in the room ceased as all eyes turned to the elder Uchiha.

Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"_Really?!"_

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Itachi Uchiha

**Age: **22

**Height/Weight: **6'4"

**Occupation: **CEO. Head of the Uchiha Corporations

**High School Class:** Graduated.

**Family:** Deceased. Lives with younger brother.

Itachi smirked at their disbelieving faces. Just when they began to doubt him, the door opened to reveal a silver haired man with one eye.

Weird.

He was wearing an eye patch over his left eye and baggy clothes while holding a porn book.

He closed his book and put it in his pocket. He looked up at the group. He raised his right hand and spoke in monotone.

"Yo."

No one spoke as they stared at the newcomer. Sasuke's self control was the only thing holding him back from covering his ears from the two girly squeals that erupted from two of their band-mates.

"Oh my _frickin god!_ It's him!" Naruto shouted.

"Holy shit, it's Kakashi Hatake!!" Kiba shouted at the same time. They were practically jumping up and down from joy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he and Neji shared knowing glances. The boys looked like they were going to pee in their pants.

Itachi grimaced at their antics and stood up. He walked over to the older man, shaking his hand before turning to introduce him.

"As you probably know, this is Kakashi Hatake." He said. "He is the owner of Hatake Records Inc. and he agreed to come listen to your concert tonight."

"More like I was dragged here…" Kakashi muttered, giving Itachi a sideways glare. Itachi ignored him and continued to talk.

"Kakashi-san, tell us what you thought of the concert." He said. Kakashi looked like he was daydreaming as he stared off into space.

Naruto and Kiba were biting their nails in excitement. This was so cool!

Shikamaru was snoozing. The poor genius was up all night trying to get everything set up for their concert. Neji and Sasuke were playing rock-paper-scissors on the sofa while Shino was standing near the doorway, looking oh so cool!

After about three and a half minutes of doing just that, Kakashi moved.

He walked over to the mirrors and checked his hair. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly when Kakashi picked up his book and began reading again.

Naruto let out a growl and cleared his throat.

Once.

Twice.

Three times…

"Aargh!!" He shouted, clutching at his blond hair. "What's wrong with you?!" Itachi sighed and fisted his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up, his one eye showing confusion.

"What did you think of our concert, man?!" Kiba shouted. Kakashi looked at Itachi.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked. The younger man smirked. Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Nii-san?" He muttered. Itachi shrugged.

"I thought it'd be better if you told them yourself." He answered Kakashi. The silver haired man sighed and pocketed his book.

"Alright then. I'll just get to the point." He said, looking at each of them in the eye. "On behalf of my company, Hatake Records, I would like to congratulate you all in becoming a part of our team."

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Age:** 17

**Height/Weight: **6' 1.5"/ 147lb

**Occupation: **Drummer in the band.

**High School Class:** Junior

**Family:** Deceased. Lives with adoptive mother who is a business tycoon and is barely home. He has gotten really close to Sasuke over the years and started to live with him while his 'mother' is away for business.

No one moved. Shikamaru let out a snore.

"…" Sasuke was the first to react. "You mean…you-you're-"

"You're giving us a record deal?" Neji asked, curious. Kakashi smiled under the bandana he had around his mouth.

"That's right. You guys show real potential." He explained, closing his eye. "Not many high school bands make it this far after only having been a band for a year."

Naruto's grin was so wide, it was contagious. Suddenly, Kiba found himself also grinning like an idiot, while Sasuke and Neji smirked. Shino just pushed off the wall and walked towards Kakashi. He got real up close to Kakashi, stared at him for a while before turning to the group.

"He's not lying." He muttered. Kakashi stared at him, shocked.

"Um, thanks for pointing that out." He mumbled. "But, as I was saying. You have a deal with Hatake Records. You are to get new instruments, warranty paid for, of course-"

"By who?" Neji asked.

"Itachi-san." Kakashi replied, surprised that they didn't know. All eyes turned to Itachi, who looked bored out of his mind. He suddenly checked his watch and cursed.

"I think we should be leaving now." He said. "It's almost two in the morning and you guys have school tomorrow." He turned to Kakashi. "We'll finish discussing this another day."

Kakashi nodded. He handed Itachi a card.

"I'm free all day tomorrow and Thursday. You may call me at anytime on those days." He said. He turned to the group and nodded his head. "Can't wait to start working with you guys! See ya!"

He disappeared out of the door.

Naruto grinned and jumped in the air. He ran to Sasuke and started shaking him.

"Dude! This is awesome!" he shouted in his ear, making Sasuke grimace. "We're totally professional!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I told you, ototou." Itachi said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I know tonight's 'concert' was just a small charity event and not many people showed up, but…you see how it turned out. Now imagine if you didn't come…"

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath before picking up his guitar.

"I'm going home." He muttered. Itachi smirked before turning to the rest of the group.

"I'll take you all home. The limousine is still outside." He said before following Sasuke out. Neji stood up and walked out with Shino, both carrying their instruments.

Kiba walked out after them, but not before telling Naruto to get Shikamaru.

Naruto cursed them all and commenced shaking the lazy kid. Shikamaru gave another snore and latched his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto clenched his fists before colliding it with Shikamaru's cheek.

Outside, Sasuke smirked as he heard Shikamaru's howl of pain and Naruto's curses.

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Neji Hyuuga

**Age: **18

**Height/Weight:** 6' 2"/ 151

**Occupation:** Guitarist in the band.

**High School Class:** Senior

**Family:** Lower class of the Hyuuga family. He lives with his uncle and two cousins, Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi, respectively.

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Shikamaru Nara

**Age:** 17

**Height/Weight: **5' 11"/ 145lb

**Occupation: **Band manager.

**High School Class: **Senior. (He skipped a grade)

**Family:** Lives with his mother and father, has no siblings or other close relatives.

Sasuke couldn't remember what happened that night after they got home. Naruto decided that he would like to spend the night at their house, since his stuff was already there anyways, and he never liked to go to school alone on the first day.

Something about people staring at him.

But that wasn't the problem. To Sasuke, it all seemed surreal that this great Record producer would just show up at one of their charity events and decide to give them a deal. It hadn't really clicked until he got home and was about to fall asleep.

He suddenly felt something well up inside of him. They were finally on their way to the top! All thanks to his brother. He never thought he'd say, or think, this…but he loved his brother. He didn't know what he would have done without him.

He might be a bastard at times, but he was the only family, besides Naruto, that he had left.

With that last thought, Sasuke drifted off to a dreamless sleep. The last thing he remembered from that night was Naruto's foot in his face.

_Stupid asshole._

The next morning didn't start out as well as he'd hoped. He wasn't really a fan of school. In fact, he hated it with all his guts.

"Teme! Get down here and eat your breakfast!" Naruto's voice woke him from his reverie. He really hated school…almost as much as he hated Naruto in the morning.

With that, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his half empty back pack and walking down the stairs. Walking into the oversized kitchen, he sat in his chair and glared at Naruto, who was happily eating his food.

The maids of the house were a part of they so called household. They were there the whole day, leaving only at night and came back early in the morning.

"What's wrong, teme?" Naruto asked, his mouth filled with bacon and eggs. Sasuke glared at him with disgust.

"Your eating habits." He mumbled, grabbing his fork and starting to pick at his breakfast. "Did Itachi leave?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Didn't see him." He said, pushing his plate away. He grinned at Sasuke as a maid came a picked up their dirty dishes. "So…ready for the first day?"

"Like hell." Sasuke mumbled as he locked the door behind him and walked towards his car. He got in the driver's seat while Naruto sat in the passenger seat. Without even waiting for his best friend to put his seatbelt on, Sasuke swiveled out of the drive way and headed towards their high school.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted as he fought to keep his balance.

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

**Age: **17

**Height/Weight: **6'/ 147lb

**Occupation:** Guitarist on the band.

**High School Class: **Junior

**Family:** Lives with his mother and older sister, Hana, who is a vet.

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Shino Aburame

**Age: **18 (I just didn't want Neji to be alone)

**Height/Weight:** 6' 3"/ 155lb

**Occupation:** The Base/ pianist in the band.

**High School Class:** Senior. (Again, the thing about Neji)

**Family:** Lives with his father.

Sasuke parked his car in the student parking in front of Konoha High School. After locking his car, he slung his bag over his shoulder. He and Naruto walked through the gates.

They looked around as soon as they reached the front steps of the school. There, they found the rest of the band members standing, looking totally cool and sexy.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted as he sat next to Shikamaru, who was sporting a bruise from Naruto's punch the previous night. He grunted and glared at the blond. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…"

"Troublesome…"

Sasuke looked up at the sky, still facing his band-members, back to the gates.

"So, Sasuke, any idea if we have classes together?" Naruto's voice suddenly sounded so annoying. He was focusing on another voice, which was coming closer and closer to them.

A girl.

**Character Profiles:**

**Name:** Hinata Hyuuga

**Age: **17

**Height/Weight: **5'4"/ 115lb

**Occupation: **None.

**High School Class:** Junior.

**Family:** Lives with her father, Hiashi, sister, Hanabi, and cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

She was laughing as she walked towards them.

Sasuke turned around ever so slowly, looking for her from the corner of his eye.

Naruto, who was still talking, followed his eyes and froze.

"No…way-" he whispered.

Green eyes.

Pale skin.

Perfect body.

_Pink _hair.

Glossy lips.

_No_ make up.

Smooth legs.

And a voice of an angel.

Her green eyes met his grey ones. He saw something shine in them, but lost it when she turned away. She and her friend walked right past them without a second glance.

Her companion stopped and greeted them. He remembered her. Hinata Hyuuga. Neji's cousin.

"Hello, everyone!" She whispered shyly. He nodded to her, but did not take his eyes off of her pink haired friend. "Um…this is…m-my n-new friend, um, S-"

"Sakura-chan?" Her eyes suddenly snapped to Naruto's wide blue ones. She looked confused at first, but realization flooded in her eyes. Her lips parted and a gasp left her lips.

"Naruto?!"

_**A/N:**__ Well, there's the first REAL chapter of the story. I hope it wasn't too boring. Um, read and review, as always. Thank you to all those who have reviewed for the past four chapters. Thanks again! I'll try to update fast!_


	6. Knock! Knock! Job Opportunity!

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Tempest**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Six**

_**Knock Knock! Job Opportunity!!**_

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**I can see when you say though nothing happens**_

_**Does it feel right, late at night**_

* * *

She barely got a wink last night. Memories flooded her mind. 

Her mother, _screaming_, crying.

Her father, yelling, _cursing_…

She let out an irritated sigh as she looked at the clock one last time.

_6:45. Dammit._

It's only been an hour and forty-five minutes since she last checked.

With that, she got up and headed for the bathroom that was just next door to her room. As she opened the door, she found her father sprawled sideways on the ground, in the hallway, just between her room and his. After glaring at him with pure hatred, she continued to the bathroom.

She winced when she saw her reflection. She looked like shit. Lack of sleep really does take a toll on someone's appearance, doesn't it?

With a sigh she splashed her face with water, sighing as it hit her face. After brushing her teeth and hair, she walked out of the room. As she walked past her father once more, she had to contain the urge to kick him in the gut.

Bastard.

Locking her door, she commenced undressing. She threw her pajamas in her closet and took out her uniform. It was plain. The skirt was red and reached two inches above her knees. A fairly decent length, compared to the other girls in school. The blouse was tight fitting and short sleeved. The girls also had to wear ties, though she was glad that they weren't boy ties. That was just embarrassing! And to finish off her uniform, her white socks reached up to her knees and her black shoes were plain and in style. Cute.

She decided that she'd pull her hair up in a high ponytail today, leaving her bangs to frame her face. It was her favorite style. After all, who was she trying to impress? She was going there for school, not to make friends or get a crush.

She frowned and looked down.

She's had enough bad experiences with crushes.

She took out all of her books from her backpack and put new notebooks and folders in. She turned around and made sure the door was locked with all three locks. Then she got her keys, put them securely in the backpack and walked to the window. She jumped on top of it after opening it and looked out. No one was watching. Good.

She crouched down and slowly lowered herself onto the tree branch that was so conveniently placed in front of her window. When she was sure she was safe on it, she placed a rock right in front of the window so it would not close before jumping off the branch and onto the ground.

After straitening her clothes, she looked around. Where was she going to go now? It was only seven thirty. She had an hour until school started.

After a few moments of pondering, she decided to go to town and see if there were any job openings. She needed to do something after school to keep herself busy and stay away from the house.

As she walked around, she saw everything come to life. The sun rays hit everything, making the colors brighter and everything warmer. The early morning chill was gone and the sun left a golden glow on everything.

A bright red sign caught her attention.

'Job wanted! No talents or certificates required!'

It was a café. She could totally do that.

Running to the café, she smiled when she found it open. The manager was an elderly man with white hair and a hunchback.

He turned around when he heard the door close. With a gently smile, he greeted her.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" He asked.

"Hi. Um, I'm looking for a job and I read the sign…" She said, fidgeting with her blouse. She did not look professional at all…

"Oh? You're asking if you could work here." He asked. She nodded, smiling. "Great! You can start this after noon!"

"What? Aren't you supposed to interview me?" She asked, surprised that it was that easy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right." He said, rubbing his chin. "Let's see…are you still in school?" she nodded. "Are you going to drop out?" She shook her head no. "Great. That's all I need to know!" He smiled. "Come this afternoon at five. You can work from five until seven. Is that okay with you?" She nodded.

"Thank you!" She said before running out. He laughed as he watched her run down the street.

"Kids…" he said. "…so eager to grow up."

* * *

… 

…

…

Sakura sighed when she entered the driveway of her house again. She unlocked the garage and got in her car. After getting out and locking the garage again, she pondered on where she was going to go.

A crazy thought entered her mind and she couldn't help but comply to her inner mind's demand.

The park was just as she remembered it. Small, innocent…

She got out of the car and walked to the swings. As she swung slowly, her feet still touching the ground, she couldn't help but remember the even that occurred here…the worst day of her life.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly as she walked up to the young boy. Sasuke looked up at her slowly. He knew she was there long before she spoke. It was almost a daily routine. He would come to this park seeking solitude…_

…_and she would follow him, seeking affection. _

_Neither got what they wanted. _

_He watched her watch him…the bright red blush decorating her pale skin as her long pink hair blew sideways in the breeze. She looked so fragile and pretty…like a flower. A strange thought came to his mind. _

_He often stepped on flowers, thus, killing them. Hmmm…_

"_I…wanted to tell you something…" She whispered, getting a step closer. He watched her silently. What? What did she want to tell him? Hurry up and leave me alone!_

_She was only a few feet away now, too close for his comfort. _

"…_For-for a long time, now…" Her voice was shaking, her eyes wide and beautiful as they watched for any reaction from the boy. None. "I've…you see…um…I've really, really-"_

"_Hurry up, Sakura!" he said, not meaning to sound so aggressive. _

"_Hai!" She squeaked. Why was she so afraid? What did she have to tell him that was so important? "Well…I…I like you! A lot!" she closed her eyes, too scared to look at him. He watched her quietly. She liked him? So?_

"…"

"_And…I was wondering…" She said, opening her eyes again. "If…if you like m-me t-too?" _

"_No." He said. It was the truth. He did not know what he felt for the girl. What he did not know was not important to him. _

"_Oh…" Her voice was laced with disappointment and hurt, tears ran down her cheeks. "O-okay then…" _

"_Are you crying?" He asked, standing up. Why did it hurt her that he said no? He was telling her the truth…He did not like her at all. _

"_N-no!" Liar._

"_Yes you are…" He said, coming closer. She blushed and cowered away from him. "You're such a baby." He wiped away her tears. _

"_You hate me…" She whispered, looking away, still hoping that he'd change his mind. _

"_No." He said. "I just don't like you…" _

"_Not even a little?" She asked, begging. _

"_Nope." _

"_Oh…"_

"…"

"…"

"_I don't like it when you cry…" he said. "Did I make you sad?" She shook her head. Liar. "Did I hurt you, Sakura?" She shook her head again. Liar!!_

"_N-no!" She whimpered as more tears ran down her cheeks. He didn't understand…why was she crying? She's such a baby!_

_Suddenly, her eyes widened. His lips were soft as they pressed against her cheek. She stared up at him as he blushed slightly. _

"_There! Now you can stop crying!" He said, crossing his arms and turning around slightly. She couldn't speak. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Does this mean that he-_

"

* * *

The worst day of her life… 

"Sakura!" She nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice called from right in front of her. She lost her balance on the swing and fell backwards, her legs shooting up in the air.

With a squeak, she pulled her legs down and her skirt down enough to cover her privates. She blushed and sat up.

"What the hell?!" She snapped, glaring at the person before realizing who it was. Bastard.

"Hn. I've been calling your name for five minutes, idiot!" He said, glaring at her. She looked at him.

She sighed and pulled herself up, mumbling a sorry for yelling at him.

"…What are you doing here?" He asked as they stood there awkwardly. She looked at him and blushed. Suddenly, the scene looked so familiar.

"…Reminiscing." She said. He watched her closely for a few seconds and she fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Hn." He muttered before turning around and walking away. Yup, familiar. Once again, she watched him walk away from her.

But this time, two things were different.

She didn't cry.

And…

…He stopped to wait for her.

* * *

Sasuke was irritated. She interrupted his solitude time in the park…and she did not even say a word to him on the way to their cars and to school. She did not say a word to him through homeroom and through the next class that they had together. 

Now it was lunch and she sat next to him again. He could tell she was nervous and he actually thought it was cute the way she blushed and started apologizing for even the slightest contact.

No one else noticed.

No one else but him noticed the glances she stole at him when she thought no one was looking…

No one else but him noticed the way she bit her lips so sexily whenever he _accidentally_ touched her arm while reaching over to punch Naruto in the face.

No. No one else did. No one…but him.

And he loved it. For some reason, he loved doing that to her. He loved making her uncomfortable. He loved teasing her, taunting her. He wanted to know how far he could push her until she snapped…

…and he wanted to know _what_ she'd do when she does snap.

That was his personal mission. He is going to make Haruno Sakura crack.

A part of him wanted to believe that she was just like any other girl, that he'd do this to any other girl.

But another part of him…a deep, dark part of him told him otherwise. He was trying to get back at her. Get back at her for what she said and did all those years ago.

Get back at her for lying…lying about something that mattered to him…something that was so important to him…

Something that he lived for…and she took it away when she left…leaving him an empty shell, with nothing but a dark past and a decided future to live for.

Oh, yes. He's going to make her pay for what she did.

* * *

The school day ended quickly, Sakura thought as she thanked her manager and exited the café with her work uniform on. 

The first day of school was a lot tougher than the first day of work. The old man was nice. She was going to enjoy working for him, even if it was for a little while. After all, she needed some money to get a phone and pay for her bill, then she's going to start working on her personal mission.

To be a singer.

It has always been her dream, ever since that elementary school play when everyone complimented her on her angelic voice, she's wanted to be a singer.

And she was going to make that dream come true. But she knew she had to work hard. She had no connections and the only way to get into the music industry is by hard work and skill.

And she was good at both.

As she drove home that evening, she felt that nagging feeling in her stomach. Her father must be home. She'd have to go in through the window again. But she didn't eat anything all day. She even forgot to pack her lunch.

Sighing, she looked at her wallet.

Ten bucks. That was what her weekly allowance was. After selling the house she and her mom lived in, she used the money to buy gas for her car, school supplies, clothes and her food.

But she'd have to be careful with it, though. Most of that money, she was saving for when she decided to finally get away from the man she was supposed to call father. Not.

She sighed and made a quick U turn. She looked around town and found a nice drive through. After ordering a simple sandwich and soda, she drove back to her house. She ate her 'dinner' in the garage, listening to the radio. She had all the doors locked, just in case her father decided to pay her a visit.

She was grateful that he didn't.

After finishing her dinner, she locked the garage door behind her and walked towards the tree in the backyard, near her window.

She was glad that the branches were low, so she had no problem climbing to the branch right across from her window.

The window was still open. So far, so good.

As she slowly crawled towards her window, trying to balance herself and her backpack on her back, she couldn't help but gulp when she looked at the ground.

_Stay calm, you've done this a thousand times over the summer!_ She chanted.

She reached the window. Her face brightened with a smile as she hoisted herself onto the window sill, but her socks got caught and she let out a hiss when she felt her skin break in a form of a cut.

She gently released her socks from the branch and jumped inside her room. She put the rock holding the window inside and closed the window. It was getting a bit chilly.

She slowly changed into her pajamas and sat at her desk. Grabbing her books obediently, she continued the math problems that she started at work.

Ah, yes. Life was satisfying.

* * *

It's been a two weeks and three days since that day. Today was Friday and school is out! Everyone cheered as they gathered their books and started planning their weekends. 

"Hey, you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Sorry, can't my aunt's sister's brother-in-law's son' cousin's kid is having a birthday party and I have to go-"

"-let's watch a movie this weekend-"

"-sorry I have a date-"

"-have fun at the party-"

"-Oh! With who-?"

Sakura sighed as she gathered her books and waited for everyone to leave the class room before walking out. She must have been the only girl on the face of the earth that was not happy about the weekend. Weekend meant no school, and no school meant more time at the house and more time at the house meant…

…more time with _him._ Koteru Akirawa. Her 'father'.

Sakura groaned and wished that she had someone to hang out with, just to get away from that man!!

Anyone…please, anyone-

"Sakura-chan!"

Thank you god!

"Hey…Naruto." She said, smiling. She didn't feel as nervous around him anymore. He seemed to be more like his younger self…the Naruto she knew…as more time passed by. And she liked that. He was familiar to her, while Sasuke was almost a complete stranger.

Or maybe she just didn't know him in the first place?

"You're going with us to the mall this weekend!" He said, pulling her towards their lockers. They all had their lockers in the same place, according to homeroom.

"Uh, I am?" She said, wondering why he was demanding that she go with them.

"Yup!" He said, grinning as he _threw_ his books into his locker and _slammed _the door shut.

"I don't know about that, Naruto…" she said, closing her locker slowly. What the hell! Wasn't she just begging for someone to hang out with? WTF?!

"Aw! Sakura-chan!!" he was whining again.

"I don't know about the mall…" She said, trying to make up an excuse not to go. For some reason, she just didn't feel like hanging out with _him…_ She wanted to hang out with someone else. Someone like-

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

-Hinata.

Sakura turned around only to find her face hitting a wall. A wall of pure hot, sexy masculine muscle that just wanted to be freed of the hideous uniform and be worshipped by her fingers.

"Hn." He said, staring down at her. She took a step back and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sasuke…" She said. She dropped the 'Sasuke-san' when he asked- _demanded_- that she do so.

"Sasuke! Tell Sakura-chan that she has to come with us this weekend!" Naruto winked at Sasuke. The boy's grey eyes narrowed a bit.

"What makes you think I'll go just because he said so?" Sakura asked, turning to Naruto while pointing at Sasuke with her thumb.

"You're going." Sasuke said, just to piss her off. He really didn't care if she went, but he was making a point. Remember his personal mission? Yeah, it commenced.

"Um, no I'm not!" She said before side stepping and walking away. Suddenly she stopped when she heard Naruto whisper:

"We'll just have to sneak in, in the middle of the night, and grab her…hmm…maybe she'll be naked." She blushed.

"Naruto! I can hear you!" She snapped. He grinned as Sasuke smirked and walked past her, brushing the tips of her breasts. She instantly brought her hands up, dropping her books and blushing like mad.

"I know you did!" Naruto grinning, oblivious to everything. Man was he glad she came back! It's like old times.

Sasuke looked at her before bending down and picking up her books. He stared up at her, smirking devilishly. Oh yes, this was a very nice view. This was the second time that he's had this view. The first time was that day in the park, when she fell off the swing.

Hmmmm…_very_ nice….

His eyes ran up from her shoes, up her well toned calves, up her creamy looking thighs, just a bit higher before Naruto stepped right in front of him and he found himself staring at the blonde's behind.

With a growl, Sasuke stood up and kicked his best friend in the back, sending him flying into a wall. He shoved Sakura's books in her arms, making sure to let his fingers linger on hers before turning around.

"Hn. We'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." He said, looking her over one last time before smirking. "Dress a bit more…_sensual_, will you?"

The sight she left him with was one to remember. Her face flushed, her hair in pigtails, just proving her innocence, and her green eyes wide, her lips parted.

* * *

"_We'll pick you up tomorrow at seven…_" He said. 

What the hell did he mean?! She was panicking and she knew it. Glancing at herself in the mirror for the thousandth time that day, she glared at herself before beginning to pace around the room again.

Why was she so uptight about this? It's not like they were going on a date or anything. It would be a bit weird going out with your ex-best friends on a date _at the same frickin time!!_

Kinda hot though, isn't it?

_Stop it!! I cannot be thinking like this!_

She kept wondering why they would offer to take her somewhere on a weekend when they could be going out with their girlfrie-

Whoa there! Hold up. Rewind. Pause!

_Do_ they have girlfriends? She never saw them with any other girl except the girls in the group and none of them seemed like their girlfriends. In fact, Sasuke barely talked to anyone while Naruto talked to everyone.

Do they have girlfriends out side of school? Maybe they like older women?

Fire shone in her eyes. She had to know. But how to find out? Hmmm…

Suddenly, she heard a car honking from the front of the house. She opened her room door, knowing full well that her father was passed out from over drinking. She often wondered what he does for work, to get this kind of money. Her mind always ended up on the same thing…drugs.

Sakura looked out the window to find a beautiful Nissan Eclipse parked right in front of her house with a very nicely dressed, very sexy man walking towards her house. She let out a squeak and ran to the bathroom.

She looked over herself. Hair, let loose and straightened. Check. Make up, light, barely visible. Check. Clothes, _not_ sensual, just to piss Sasuke off, and shoes…flats. Check. She couldn't help but pull the overly wide neckline of her long sleeved shirt a bit under her shoulder. She was wearing a black tank top under the red shirt, with black jeans and red flats. Nothing too dressing and not too casual. She just loved the color red, and black jeans make her big thighs (or so she says) a bit smaller.

There was a knock on the door and she took a deep breath, not really knowing why she was nervous, before walking out of the bathroom. Another knock. Man, this guy was impatient!

"Coming!" She shouted.

"Sakura?" A groan came from the man sleeping on the couch. The can of beer dropped from his hand.

She ignored him, grabbed her purse and keys, and opened the door. She smiled at him, happy to see the irritated scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" he muttered as they walked to his car. "I said I'll pick you up at _seven_. Not at five past seven." Sakura rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat of the Nissan. The sports car was amazing! But it was small. It was only for two.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"The idiot decided to come along and sit on the roof of the car." He said sarcastically. She got his point, where was he going to sit? Right. "He already left. And he made me promise to drag you there if you didn't want to go."

He looked down at her as he started the car. She was gorgeous.

"I thought I told you to show some skin?" He said, glaring at her jeans. He loved her thighs. Better than the other anorexic girls with big boobs and no thighs. Those girls were so disproportioned. Sakura's hourglass figure was perfect.

"So? Since when do I have to do what you tell me to?" She said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. He smirked. Getting really confident, isn't she?

"Oh, yeah?" He said, leaning closer to her. She blushed and moved back until her back was pushing against edge of the seat.

"Um…"

He blew on her face and she instantly closed her eyes. After a while, nothing happened. She opened one eye to see him smirking at her.

"Arrogant prick." She muttered. He snorted before starting the car and driving. She was amazed at how smoothly he drove. The engine made no noise at all, the brakes were clean and smooth. The boy was like a perfectionist in everything he did. She couldn't help but be a little bit intimidated by that.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, eyes big and curious as waited for his answer. He smirked at her.

_So innocent_.

"You'll see." He muttered, not really used to talking this much.

"No! Tell me!" She whined. He smirked, but said nothing. "Jerk."

After about a half hour of driving in that beautiful, amazing car, Sasuke stopped suddenly. Sakura, who had fallen asleep, nearly jumped in her seat as he shook her.

"What? What? I'm up." She said, still a bit disheveled. He chuckled slightly but did not remove his hand from her shoulder. She noticed and blushed, pulling away slightly.

He growled and grabbed the back of her head.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" He hissed hotly in her ear, making her shiver and whimper from the sensation. "Don't like me touching you? Are you too _innocent_ to be touched?"

"S-Sasuke…" The way she said it, oh _god._ It turned him on like no other girl had ever. With just a whisper, a look, a pout, and she's got him hard as a rock. He groaned and leaned back in his chair, trying to think of disgusting things that would get him back to normal.

"Sasuke?" her voice was filled with worry. She reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder. He visibly flinched. She pulled away as though she was burned and looked down at her lap guiltily. "Sorry."

_For what? Just a simple touch got me thinking about all the things I could do to you right now._

"Hn." He said, looking away, trying to calm himself down.

"S-Sasuke…" She bit her lip. He did not turn to look at her. "…Can I ask you something that a bit…personal?"

Now he turned to her. What kind of question can she possibly ask? Did he have sex? Hmph, everyone knows he's the sex god.

"Hn."

"Good." She said, determination evident in her eyes. She looked at him and said:

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He stared at her. What the fuck?

"Hn." Without answering her, he got out of the car and started to walk away. She hurried after him and he clicked on the button on the keys to lock it.

"Hey! Answer me!" She said, running in front of him. She looked like she was going to pounce on him. _Fucking hot!_

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

"_That's _mature…"

"Shut up, jerk! Now answer the question!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Sasuke?!"

"….No."

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

"N-" he froze. She just called him that name…the name she only called him when they were younger. Does that mean what she said was true?

"What if I do?" He said, leaning closer to her and smirking. "Jealous?" She blushed bright red and shook her head.

"N-no! Just curious, that's all!" She said lamely.

"Yeah, right, Sakura." He muttered, leaning closer. Was it just her, or was it getting hot out here?

"W-wha-" Her breathing stopped. His lips, his breath, his body…so close. He smirked against her neck as he trailed his lips up the smooth skin, across her chin, up towards her lips, but never touched them. Her eyes widened when he pressed on her cheek, just like he did so long ago.

With a last smirk, he walked ahead of her. She turned around and only then did she realize that there was a limousine parked right next to their car, and there were teenagers pooling in through a double door with security guards everywhere, keeping everyone in line.

"No way…" She whispered as she grabbed his jacket and followed him blindly. He smirked as he led her through the doors and to the back, where the rest of the guys were waiting.

_Sakura…I'm going to make your life a living hell…_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ How was it? It was longer this chapter right? Good, I tried. Well, more of the plot is happening now. I will get everything explained soon, though I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen…_

_Keep reviewing please! I love the support! It makes me want to type all the more! Thanks again!!_


	7. Record Deal

**Tempest**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Record Deal?!**_

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**You took my hand, you showed me how**_

**_You promised me you'd be around_**

* * *

It was the most amazing thing she's ever seen. 

As she followed Itachi and Kakashi-san outside and towards the stage, she could not believe how many people showed up to watch them play.

Sasuke looked amazing. His outfit, like all of theirs, was plain. They were a rock band, thus, they had dark colored clothes. Black and another color, different for each of them.

Sasuke had a stool set up for him in the middle of the stage right in the front. He sat down and positioned his guitar on his left leg, putting his fingers on the string before waiting for the rest of the band to settle down.

"Hello." He said into the mic in front of him. Sakura winced as hundreds of girls screamed, reaching up on stage, trying to touch him. Sasuke seemed unfazed by this.

And then he began playing.

It was a guitar solo.

"This song is called 'Never Too Late (1)'. Enjoy." He said. Sakura felt as though she was in another world as she listened to his voice.

He opened that deliciously sweet mouth of his and she felt like she was flying. She never knew he could sing so well!

And the song began.

"**_This world will never be_**

**_What I expected_**

**_And if I don't belong_**

**_Who would have guessed it?" _**

He was amazing. His eyes were closed as he strummed away on his guitar, the other band members were waiting for their entrances.

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching her as she stared at Sasuke. And _only _Sasuke.

"**_I will not leave alone_**

**_Everything that I owned_**

**_To make you feel like _**

**_It's not too late, it's never too late"_**

Neji and Kiba entered with their guitar parts as Sasuke halted his part. He grabbed the mic and pulled it closer to him.

Naruto drummed away in the back, setting up an even rhythm for them.

"**_Even if I say_**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_And if again we try to just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it around _**

**_Cause it's not too late, it's never too late"_**

His voice was amazing as he reached for that high note. Sakura's eyes were glued on him, watching his face as he sang the words that only he knew the meaning to.

Kakashi, on Itachi's other side, smiled under his mask. They were pretty good. If he wasn't here, watching them with his own two eyes, he would not have believed it.

When Itachi first asked him to come listen to the band, he thought that Sasuke was just a spoiled little brother who got everything he wanted and had absolutely no talent whatsoever.

Kakashi, for once, thought it was okay to be wrong. If only this once.

This group was amazing.

**_"No one will ever see_**

**_The side reflected_**

**_And if there's something wrong_**

**_Who would have guessed it_**

**_And I have left alone_**

**_Everything that I own _**

**_To make you feel like_**

**_It's not too late, it's never too late"_**

Blue, red, white and gold light flashed everywhere, making the crowd go even more insane as the girls screamed and the boys sang along.

Naruto's drums were driving everyone crazy.

The guitars were amazing.

Every chord and every beat was in its place.

This group played perfection.

The words entrancing everyone and anyone who heard them.

"**_Even if I say_**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_And if again we try_**

**_To just stay alive_**

**_Baby we'll turn it around _**

**_Cause it's not too late, it's never too late"_**

Sasuke stood up, taking the mic with him as he walked down the stage, close to the edge, but still not enough for the girls to touch him.

"**_The world we knew won't come back_**

**_The time we've lost can't get back_**

**_The life we had won't be yours again" _**

He took a deep breath, as though to steady himself. His bangs fell against his face, making him look even more irresistable.

He put his right hand on his guitar as he slowly made his way back to the stool. Once again, he started playing those quiet notes.

**"_The world will never be_**

**_What I expected_**

**_And if there's something wrong..."_**

He stood up, the mic stand falling in front of him.

**_"Even if I say _**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_And when again we try to just stay alive_**

**_Baby we'll turn it around _**

**_Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_Baby we'll turn it around_**

**_Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_Never too late_**

**_It's not too late, it's never too late..." _**

The final time, he played each note before slowing down and finally, all was silent.

No one moved for a second before the crowd sprang into life and began screaming at the top of their lungs, chanting the band's name, Sasuke's name and the song's name.

Sasuke raised his hand in gratitude and turned to the band.

"Another one?" He said, smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted, hitting the drumsticks together energetically.

"Alright, then, let's do 'Time of Dying (2)'." He said.

He turned back to the crowd and smirked.

* * *

After those two songs, Sasuke thanked the crowd, put his mic back and was the first back into the dressing room. 

Sakura, Itachi and Kakashi were there waiting for them. Sakura was biting her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

As soon as he walked in, Sakura practically glomped him.

"_Oh my god you guys were amazing!!"_ She squealed, jumping up and down from the excitement. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you like it, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted as he started jumping with her. She nodded as she continued to jump. This gave her a headache and she stopped jumping.

"You guys were awesome!" She said, looking at each of them, blushing slightly as they smirked at her. Kakashi walked up from behind her a put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well, I think you've proved that you're worth a record deal." He said, winking at them.

"Really?!" Naruto shouted. "Sweet!"

"That's right." Kakashi said, grinning. "I'll be expecting you at Hatake Records on Saturday for your first Album production."

Naruto and Kiba cheered as Neji and Shino gave each other their 'hand shake'. Sasuke watched Sakura as she watched the rest of the group. The way she looked absolutely proud of them made him feel...accomplished? Satisfied? Happy?

There wasn't a word that could describe what he was feeling.

"I need you guys to practice all the songs you know and get ready to perform them." Kakashi continued as he made his way outside. "Oh, and Sasuke? Write some new one, eh?" Sasuke shrugged and moved to get a bottle of water. "Alright then, ja!"

An idea suddenly popped in Sakura's head and she couldn't help but follow the man.

"Kakashi-san?!" She shouted, running after him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Um, well, you see..." She blushed. "I really want to get into the music business." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know that I have to audition and everything, but what exactly do I have to do?" She looked so desperate, he couldn't help but answer her question.

"Alright. Get me a CD by Saturday. If you can do that, then I'll listen to it after the guys' record session and I'll tell you if I like it." He said. Her eyes brightened.

"Oh thank you Kakashi-san!" She said. She couldn't resist. The urge to hug him was too strong. The man froze as she wound her arms around him. With a last thank you and a blush, she turned around and ran back to the guys. He stood there and watched her go.

"Hmm...cute kid." He said, turning around, pulling out his book and walking out with his guards.

* * *

The actual problem did not occur to Sakura until the next day. 

She had no song.

She had no instrument.

She had no band.

She had no recording equipment.

She had absolutely _nothing._

What she had was a project that she had to do with _Ino. _And it was due in like two days. Shit.

Sakura cursed herself as she picked up a phonebook. She looked through the names until she found Inoichi Yamanaka, who she knew to be Ino's father.

She bit her lip as she waited for someone to pick up.

She was nervous, scared that her relationship with Ino has been destroyed forever. She missed Ino when she left, but there was nothing she could do. She never planned on returning and thought it would be best if she forgot all of them.

"_Hello?"_ It was a man's voice. Mr. Yamanaka, no doubt.

"H-hello, is, um, is Ino here?" Sakura said, unsure why she was nervous. She hadn't heard his voice in a while and she couldn't help but remember some of the times she went to Ino's house when they were younger.

"_Who is this?_" He asked.

"This is Sakura Haruno. We have a project to do together for school, sir." She said, hoping, for some reason, that he did not remember her.

_"Sakura, huh? Where have I heard that name before?"_ He muttered. She waited patiently. After a few seconds, he gave up and called Ino's name.

"_Hello?_" Ino's voice sounded through the phone.

"Uh, hi, Ino..." Sakura said. "It's Sakura."

"..." No one spoke for a while. Sakura waited. She frowned.

"Hello?"

"_Yeah. What do you want?"_ Ino said, not as harshly, but still coldly.

"I was just calling to see if we could work on the project today?" Sakura said, glad that Ino didn't hang up on her.

"_Uh, sure, whatever."_ Ino said. "_Your house?_"

"No!" Sakura said, too quickly. Ino was quiet on the other line. Sakura bit her lip. Her father was home today, his usual supply of beer and wine formed into a castle on top of the dining room table. It was a beautiful caslte, but she hated the beer.

"_Why?_" Ino said.

"I-I just can't. Can we please do it at your house?"

"_Whatever."_ Ino said. "_You know where it is?_"

"Um...did you move?"

"_Yeah. Tell you what. Meet me at the bus stop in front of the public library in fifteen minutes."_ Ino said.

"Okay."

_"Don't forget the poster and information." _

"Right."

_"Bye._"

"Bye." Sakura smiled slightly as she hung up the phone. She was glad that INo wasn't as cold with her anymore. It wasn't like they were friends again, but it was better like this than Ino hating her. She really missed the blond and wished that somehow they could fix their friendship.

Sakura changed into some jean shorts and a t-shirt before gathering everything she needed for the project. She opened her room door and snuck towards the stairwell. He wasn't in the living room. Where was he? She knew she heard him come into the house. Where-

"Sakura." Her eyes snapped open, fear and horror were etched on her face as she turned around and looked at her father.

"H-hai?" She said, discreetly stepping away from him. He had a dazed look in his eyes, his face was flushed, his clothes were messy. He was a mess.

Sakura stepped on the first step and started moving down.

"Where are you going?" Her father said, reaching for her.

"I'm going to Ino's." She said. "We have a project."

"No you're not." He said. "You're lying to me!" He lunged at her, anger written all over his face. She gasped and made a break for it. She could hear him stumbling down the stairs after her.

She was almost at the front door! She could make it!

His hand suddenly made contact with her arm and she winced when she felt his nails digging into her skin.

"You're leaving me! Just like _her!_" Sakura's eyes widened. He was insane! He'll kill her!

She let out a pained cry as she wrenched her arm from his grip and kicked him in the shins. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her before running towards the bus stop, her heart beating fast, her eyes watering from the pain of her arm.

* * *

Ino tapped her foot impatiently as she checked her watch again. Sakura was late! She told her to be here in fifteen minutes and it's already twenty past. 

"Ino!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the bus stop. Ino flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and glared at the pink haired girl.

"You're late." She snapped.

"Sorry I-" Sakura said, panting. "...something happened, that's all." Ino watched her for a second. Her blue eyes suddenly landed on Sakura's arm. Her eyes narrowed. The marks looked like red fingerprints on her pale skin. There was some hint of bleeding, too.

Sakura noticed Ino's stare and instantly hid her arm behind her back. She gave an uneasy smile and said:

"Let's go?" Ino's eyes landed on hers again before turning around and leading the way back to her house. Something was up...Sakura was hiding something. And she was intent on finding out.

* * *

Sakura let out a yawn as she stretched. They've been working for four hours straight and they were just about done. 

"All we need to do now..." Ino said as she finished pasting the last picture onto the poster board. "...is make it..._different._" Her eyes were sparkling.

"What do you mean, _different?_" Sakura asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She just wanted this project to be over so she could start working on her music. She looked down at the paper in her lap. She's already got half of the verses done, but she just needs to actually write the music.

"Let's put some more _sparkle._" Ino said as she got up and got something out of her desk drawer. Glitter, a _lot_ of glitter. "If we keep it like this, it won't be special. It'll just be like any other project Kurenai-san will see. We have to stand out."

Sakura nodded and looked back at her lyrics.

_This is harder than I though._ She thought as she tried to think of rhyming words. Ino sat back down and commenced putting glue all over the board and sprinkling the glitter everywhere. Sakura looked at her ex-best friend and couldn't help but smile as she saw the serene smile on her face. She really enjoyed spending time with Ino. It was almost like old times, though a little bit awkward at times.

"Done." Ino said, smiling. She looked up at Sakura and they smiled at each other. Ino's eyes suddenly widened as she blushed and looked away. She cleared her throat and picked up the poster. She put it against the wall and stood awkwardly in the room.

"So...what now?" Sakura said. Ino shrugged and walked out of the room. Sakura sat there, on the bed, staring sadly at the door. Her eyes brightened and her heart gave a little jump when she heard Ino's voice.

"_Are you coming?_" Sakura gave a grin, set her paper down and ran out. She found Ino walking down the hallway of the large house.

Ino grabbed her purse before they walked out. Sakura felt something vibrating in her jeans pocket and jumped. Ino raised her eyebrow as she watched Sakura pull out a crappy looking Nokia cell phone. She had to stop herself from laughing her head off.

Sakura looked at her cell phone and her face paled. It was her father. She immideately shut it off and turned to Ino.

"My dad. I'll call later." She said. Ino shrugged and they continued walking. Sakura put her cell phone back in her pocket and caught up to Ino. She knew it wasn't the best cell phone ever, but it served its purpose. She bought it with her very first paycheck from the cafe.

She looked at Ino. The girl was kicking a few stones as they walked, _glaring_ at the ground. She glanced quickly at Sakura before turning back to the ground.

"Ino..." Sakura said. Ino looked up and pointed to the park.

"Let's go there." She said, picking up her pace. Sakura sighed and followed the blond quietly, wondering what she was up to.

They sat on the swings and looked at the setting sun. It was a beautiful place. The park was on a hill, over looking the city. The schools were a bit behind the park. They swung weakly in content silence, neither knowing what to say.

Ino spoke first.

"Why did you leave?" Her tone was accusing. Sakura's wide green eyes stared at her. What was she supposed to say to that? Oh yeah, my dad is an abusive alcoholic who almost raped me and killed my mom that's why we had to leave!

She glared at her shoes.

"My parents broke up." She replied simply, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You could have told me." Ino said again. "You left me, Naruto and Sasuke thinking that you were dead."

"..."

"We looked for you for weeks." She said. "Even when my parents told me you weren't here, I still waited for you to show up with that grin on your face."

"...Ino..."

Ino stood up and took a few steps forward.

"You weren't there when I needed you." She said, looking up at the sky. Sakura watched her back silently, guilt welling up inside of her. Suddenly, Ino turned around and glared at her, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "_You weren't there when I needed you!"_ She snapped.

"Ino, I had no choice-" Sakura said, standing up, wanting to comfort her friend. Ino shook her head and took a step back.

"You weren't there when _it_ happened." She said, her hands shaking. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ino..."

With a heart wrenching sob, Ino turned around and ran away. Sakura stared after her, not sure whether she should follow or not.

She looked sadly at the ground.

Whatever connection the two had earlier that day was destroyed. She hated herself for leaving them. She hated her 'father' for being the cause of everything that went wrong in her life. She hated herself for not being there for Ino. She hated herself for not running after her...

Oh, yes. She hated herself.

**Tempest.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I know, sucky chapter. Next one will be better, though!


End file.
